Ten Years of Unrequited Love
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: It's hard to admit you're in love with someone, it's even harder when that person says they don't feel the same. But who said I was giving up? HxJ.
1. 11 years old: June 6th

**Disclaimer: Boondocks is something I do not own**

**P.S.- This is now edited a bit, so there's been a few changes in dialogue to better fit the story.**

**Chapter One: June 6th**

It's hard admitting your love for someone, but it's even harder when that person tells you they don't feel the same. It can burn you up inside, make you wish that you were invisible or better yet never born to begin with. If I could travel back in time...well I think I still would have done the exact same thing. Sure it hurt at first and I cried for weeks when he told me, in a pretty harsh way mind you, that he didn't like me like that...or at all. But at the same time I felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It's kind of weird though, I mean here I was, this bubbly, innocent and pure little eleven year old girl and in some sick twist of fate, I just had to fall for a harsh, pessimistic eleven year old domestic terrorist that wanted nothing to do with me at first.

Before I met him I'd always thought I fall in love with a prince, me being ten at the time, but then _he _came into my life. That mocha colored boy with the big poofy hair like mine, those dark eyes that were so full of contempt, it was like he already had me at first glance. He and his brother had arrived in Woodcrest with their grandfather, and it was safe to say they weren't exactly jumping for joy about it. At that very moment I felt drawn to him, maybe it was the hair, I mean the kids at school really teased me a lot about my own hair so I didn't have too many friends because of that, so I figured we could relate to one another. Even if he didn't look like he wanted to talk to anyone, even if he seemed angry to be in this town, and even if he disliked me from the start...which he kind of did. I saw him as a potential friend, maybe even a _best _friend. The merely thought of it made me all giddy inside.

So I figured I had to say something to him, only before I could open my mouth, he already beat me to it. "Hey," he was glaring at me now. "Don't stare, it's not polite. What, you've never seen a black kid before?"

His words came off as harsh and rude, but it didn't really register with me. All I did in response was cock my head to the side and tell him bluntly "I like you, you're cute."

He didn't really react, just gave me a flew blinks before turning away from me. I remember him muttering something about me being a weirdo, but again, it didn't phase me. I was already enamored by him, and I made it my mission to make him my friend.

Since that day, I never stopped bothering him. Each and everyday I would go over to his house, sometimes wanting to play, sometimes just because I wanted to see his face. Almost every time he'd slam the door in my face, and it didn't deter me. At the time I didn't know why, I would just repeat this process every morning until the day came that he finally caved in and allowed me into his house. After that, we developed a sort of "pact" as he referred to it, but as far as I was concerned he was my friend, even if he insulted me or ruined all my childhood dreams, I still never left his side. It took me a whole year to figure it out, as well as a conversation with my parents, but I finally understood what was going on. I developed a crush on him, in a single year he had become my prince, and after realizing this, I felt a strong urge to tell him exactly how I felt. So I got dressed, made myself look extra pretty, put on my biggest smile, and marched my way up to the hill, where I found him sitting at our "spot", under the giant tree.

"What do you want Jazmine?" he sighed, not even bothering to look in my direction.

"This isn't _your _special spot Huey, it's _ours _remember?"

"I don't remember declaring this a special spot," he told me flipping a page. "It's just a place I happen to find serenity in, until you decide to show up and ruin it."

"That's mean," I took a seat next to him. "So whatcha reading?"

He gave me his 'look', the one where he'd arch his eyebrow and purse his lips. It was his questioning look and, now that I look back on it, he was always adorable when he did that. "Why are you bothering me more than usual today?"

"I'm not bothering you," I told him simply. "Now tell me what you're reading."

"If you must know," he spoke. "It's a book on slavery, it's called Chains."

"Slavery?" I asked cocking my head to the side. I didn't know too much about slavery at the time, but from the bits and pieces Huey told me about I knew it wasn't a good thing. "Why do you always read such depressing books?"

"Sorry that I like reading up on our history," Huey said rolling his eyes. "Now leave me alone and go play with your dolls or something."

"But I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I..." Nothing would come out. I had no idea what was wrong with me, in the morning I said it easily to the mirror. I had been saying it in my head for the entire day. "I-I..." I couldn't say it, it was like there was a lump in my throat preventing me from talking or breathing.

"Well?" Huey asked arching an eyebrow. "Jazmine, please tell me this ain't some stupid game you're playing."

Now he was looking at me with the 'look', which only made it ten times harder for me to say it. I had to opt out somehow, so I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "I want ice cream."

He looked at me quizzically, like I was some kind of idiot or something, but then he just shrugged and turned around to continued his reading. "Then go ask Tom to buy you some and leave me alone."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. For some reason my heart was thumping in my chest so hard that it was unbearable, I was sweating like it was a hundred degrees outside, and I was completely terrified. Being a more than naive eleven years old, I didn't know what I was going through. When I ran back home I asked Daddy to check my temperature to see if I was sick, he told me I was fine, but I didn't feel like it.

Looking back on it now I see that I completely overreacted to the situation, but as I stated before I was only eleven, what did I know? How was I to know that I was experiencing my first love?

The next day at school wasn't easy at all, I didn't talk once, I barely ate, and I couldn't concentrate on anything. After school I found myself sitting under the tree just pulling on some grass while thoughts of Huey flooded my mind. I wanted to tell him, but at the same time I didn't. I know that he'll probably brush it off, call me stupid and say something that was supposed to make me sad, but normally I never thought this much about him saying something like that.

"Hey," speak of the devil. "What's up with you? You haven't been bothering me all day, you sick or something?"

My ears perked up, it may have been the blind love I was going through but I could have sworn I heard an ounce of concern in his voice. That delusion stirred something up in me, and I felt a newfound confidence coarse throughout my body. Quickly, I turned to him and gave him the biggest grin I could muster. "It's not a big deal, I think I have a big crush on you." It came out a lot easier, smoother, and I barely felt any nervousness at all.

Ah, the joys of being eleven.

Just like our first meeting, he didn't react, he didn't even blink this time. He just looked at me, no emotion present on his face before sighing and rubbing the back of his head. "Well, that explains a lot," he said finally. "You spend way too much time around me."

"You knew?"

"I had a hunch."

I giggled, for no reason, and looked up at him still smiling. His eyes darted toward me before he stuck his hands in his pocket saying "In case you're wondering, the answer's no."

"You barely even thought about it."

"I _barely_ even like you as a friend," he said coldly. "What makes you think I'd like you any more than that?"

If I had been the ten year old Jazmine, I'd probably burst into tears right then and starting screaming, "why don't you like me?!"

However, I was used to this by now, and there was also something in the back of my mind telling me that he didn't mean it. That he wasn't telling me the entire truth and maybe he was just as nervous as I was. I will admit a was a bit disappointed, but it was the kind of disappointment that you have when you don't get that toy you wanted. I didn't get him this year, but maybe the next time he'll say yes.

"Besides," he added. "It's all in your imagination. You _think _you have a crush on me, but it's just the fact that you've spent most of your time around me and no one else. You'll get over it when you get more friends."

I smiled brightly at him. "Nope." I shook my head. "I'm gonna like you forever, and I'll wait until you like me back." The way I sounded was like I was telling him I was gonna get that toy someday.

"Don't hold your breath," he muttered walking down the hill toward his house.

I grinned and decided to show him up by yelling "Just you wait Freeman! You're gonna fall in love with me! Even if it takes ten years I'll still be waiting!"

Huey stopped walking and turned to me giving me a scowl, I flashed him my pearl white teeth earning a scoff as he continued down the hill. I couldn't help but laugh, this was all like a game to me. A game I wanted to win. However, I had no idea how agonizing those next ten years were gonna be.

**A/N: This is another story I decided to work on, I feel like getting back into my Jazmine x Huey mood. Sorry about how short it is, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Feedback is love.**


	2. 12 years old: Sex Ed

**Chapter two: Sex Ed**

Winter has always been my _least _favorite season, for obvious reasons. I can't stand the dull skies, ice cold air or the constant clattering of my teeth. Even to this day I hate winter, and back then I was no different. I remember a particular winter where I was nearly traumatized by my crush and his stupid little brother, maybe that's why my hatred for winter has lasted this long.

"Damn it's fuckin' freezin' out this bitch," Riley growled. "Yo! Where the hell is Huey with my hot chocolate?"

"Can't you be patient?" I sigh, wanting desperately for Huey to return. It wasn't that I disliked the boy, it was just I could only take so much of him in a day, and he had already worn out most of my own patience.

"The fuck are we even doin' out here?"

"Mr. Freeman said you can't lounge around the house all day, Riley," I told him matter-of-factly.

Riley Freeman, Huey's younger and mostly annoying brother, scowled. Nope, even when he scowls it's not cuter than Huey's, not then and not even in the present day.

"Man he ain't have to shove us out in the cold," he began rubbing his gloved hands together. "Sometimes I be thinkin' he really tryin' to kill us."

"Don't say that," I told him. "Mr. Freeman wouldn't kill anyone...even if its you Riley."

"Ha, then you don't know Grandad at all," Riley laughed before he'd realized what I said. "Ay! The fuck you mean by that?"

"Will you two shut up?" Huey's voice suddenly broke into our conversation as he sat in between us. "Here's your damn drink, hopefully you burn yourself."

"Nigga I ain't stupid...Ah! Fuck, that shit hot as hell!"

I giggled and turned my attention back to Huey. Even a year later, my crush on him was still going strong, in fact I would say it got even stronger in that year. I smile softly and scoot closer to him, mainly because I needed the body warmth. Before I could get too close, he gave me a scowl and held up a halting hand at me.

"You're too close."

"It's cold," I told him. "You don't want me to freeze to death, do you?"

"I hardly think you're going to die in this weather, besides," he narrowed his eyes. "Why did you come with us anyway? Grandad kicked _us _out of the house, I don't remember Tom forcing you to stay outside."

"You really expect me to play by myself?" I asked innocently. Had I said that at an older age it might have came out wrong. "I get lonely easily, and when I get lonely I go to my boyfriend."

At that age, I had become accustomed to calling Huey my 'boyfriend' despite the fact that he loathed it, and had no problems showing me that, it was like I staked a sort of claim on him. I think I was still going through that whole 'everything is mine' phase.

"Jazmine, how many times do I have to tell you?" Huey asked scooting farther away and closer to Riley. "I'm _not _your boyfriend."

"Eww!" Riley groaned getting off the bench. "Nigga you gay! Who the hell moves away from a bitch and scoot closer to a nigga?"

Huey shoved Riley farther away so that he could scoot all the way to the edge, but that didn't stop me from following him.

"Jazmine, move." he'd told me scowling. "You're being too clingy, you'll never get a boy to even like you that way."

I grinned at him. "So I have to be less clingy and you'll like me?" He rolled his eyes making me giggle again, finally he stopped resisting and allowed me to cling onto his arm lovingly.

Riley, who was standing in front of us, looked at me and then looked at Huey. "Nigga you _is _gay."

"Shut up Riley."

* * *

><p>The boys had finally been allowed back into the house later on that day, and now it was my turn to be forced away from my own home. It was New Years Eve, so that meant me and Riley were about to be babysat by Huey. Ugh, New Years Eve was another reason I disliked winter so much.<p>

Some would argue that New Years Eve would be fun, but when you're twelve it's boring as hell, in fact it's not really fun until you're old enough to do stupid things on New Years. Parents always leave their kids over someone else's house or lock them up in their rooms while they party all night and get wasted off their asses.

My family is a little different though, instead of leaving me with a babysitter or something they would just ship me next door over the Freemans. What they seemed to always forget though was that Mr. Freeman would never stayed at home during New Years, and he had no problems at all leaving Huey and Riley alone in the house, even though they were likely to tear it to pieces by the time he got back.

"Ugh," I groaned when I heard another loud crashing sound. "They're at it again." As always, whenever Mr. Freeman wasn't home, Huey and Riley were loudly fighting upstairs, breaking a bunch of undoubtedly expensive items. I don't even remember what the whole fight was about, I just remember Riley calling Huey a bitch before hurling a frying pan at him, and it all went downhill from there.

"Can you guys please stop it?" I yelled to no avail, it wasn't like they ever heard me. Suddenly, Riley rolled down the hard wooden stairs and land right in the middle of the floor when Huey had jumped off the top stair, his sword held firmly in his hand.

"Guys!" I yelled again. "I'm trying to watch TV, can you please stop fighting?" Still, they didn't listen, so I just slumped in the cushiony couch and turned the TV up in hopes of drowning out their stupid fight. It didn't work.

"Ugh," I groaned up. "Huey! Riley!"

"What?" They had both growled at me, still trading punches."

"Stop fighting! I wanna watch Hannah Montana." I'll never forget the looks they had both given me when I said that, a mixture of disgust and shocked all rolled into one.

"What the hell?"

"You can't be serious."

"What? Its a great show." I spoke innocently. "And funny."

"Naw, Dave Chappelle is funny," Riley said. "Kevin Hart, Kat Williams, them niggasis funny. Hannah Montana ain't nothing but a country ass cracka that want some dick in her mouth!"

"Probably a black one," Huey added. "She's always trying to piss of 'daddy'."

"Hey! I don't wanna hear that!" I yelled clamping my hands over my ears. "I'm only twelve years old, I barely know where babies even come from!"

"Ya don't?"

"Really?"

"Lalalalalalala! I can't hear you!"

I remember the both of them giving me another crazy look before they looked at one another and turned back to me, Riley had a huge grin on his face while Huey looked as if he were about to say something else I didn't want to hear.

"Allow us you have a little 'talk' with you Jazmine, there are things you need to learn."

"An' don't tell Tom we told you anything."

Five grueling, curious, and downright scary hours later, I felt like I was in hell. I remember sitting on the couch as Riley was finishing his explanation while using an porno as a visual diagram. I kicked, screamed and cried throughout the entire thing, but both boys restrained me from running away.

"See, the nigga always gonna like it when you try an get it _all _the way down your throat." Riley explained as he held my eyes open, forcing me to watch every grueling detail.

"Riley I don't think a porno is very educational," Huey spoke, flipping through his paper.

"Nigga, what do you know?"

"No more than you, I'm twelve and you're ten." Huey reminded.

"So?"

"Uh Riley," I piped up. "Can you let go of my eyes? I think I've seen and heard enough..."

"Naw naw look, this the best part," Riley turned my head back toward the scene where I witnessed something I feared more than anything.

"I-Is she getting..." I couldn't even get the words out. "Anally raped?"

"Nah, I don't look like rape to me, the bitch obviously-"

To this day I never found out how or why, but I somehow managed to easily lift Riley off me, toss him well across the room and run out of the house screaming my head off about not wanting to get getting anally raped. I'm not sure when, but I somehow inherited my daddy's irrational fear of being anally raped. Even do this day that fear is still with me.

Looking back on it, I see that I did something really stupid. I mean, it was two in the morning and freezing cold outside, so it wasn't a smart idea to not put on a jacket and go blindly running around the neighborhood for hours, it was definitely fucked up situation. Heck I don't even remember much about that night (except for the graphic scenes of that porno playing over and over in my mind) but I do remember Huey finding me sitting under a tree in a fetal position, rocking myself back and forth while repeating to myself "You can't have my booty. You can't have my booty."

"Hey," he sighed. "What the hell are you doing under there? And where have you been? It's six in the morning."

I had heard it again, that slight sense of concern in his tone. It calmed me down a bit, although not enough to stop the visuals still replaying over and over again in my mind.

Huey shook his head while sitting next to me. "Riley took it to the extreme." he said in his normal tone. "All I wanted to do was help you out a bit, since Sarah and Tom didn't bother trying to teach you important things about life."

"What was _that_?" I demanded. "You said that's where babies come from didn't you?"

"To be exact, that's not how babies are made." Huey corrected me. "Babies aren't conceived in porn movies, if that were true we'd be two billion overpopulated, but a few of those acts _can _make a baby in a different situation."

I nodded completely interested. "What kind of situation? How do you know all this?"

Huey opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he then rubbed his chin as if he were thinking hard. "I just know more than you because Grandad bothered to tell us about _life_. Why haven't Tom and Sarah had this talk with you yet?"

I shrugged, asking myself that same question. My parents had always been overprotective of me (Daddy especially) so I guess it kinda made sense why they didn't want to have such a talk with me yet. I mean in today's world, girls are getting pregnant at thirteen and fourteen, I wasn't too far from that age at the time.

"Well," I said. "Can you tell me what you know? I kinda wanna know more."

Huey gave me his look again and I could tell he really didn't want to bother with me anymore, but something made him stay, I'd like to think it was my puppy dog face.

"Fine, first though we need to warm you up so-"

I didn't even give him a chance and I just grabbed him arm and sat as close to him as possible, so close that our cheeks were mushed together.

"Jazmine what are you-"

"It's only for body heat." I lied. "I'll let go when I'm warm enough, 'boyfriend'."

Huey rolled his eyes, but didn't tear himself away from me, which I thought of as progress. He was becoming more and more comfortable with me, and allowed me to stay in the position as he began relaying to me everything he knew about the facts of life. I gotta say, not too many of the important questions had been answered.

**A/N: Kind of another short chapter, but they'll get longer as they get older. Until then, feedback is love**


	3. 13 years old: Growth and Perversion

**Chapter three: Growth and Perversion**

I'd like to think I was starting to gain my independence at age thirteen. At first my parents wouldn't even let me leave the block unless I was with Huey or Mr. Freeman, but when I turned thirteen I was allowed to go to the mall by myself, I could stay out later, I was even given a new cellphone. The only thing that wasn't so great about turning thirteen was that my growth was showing a lot more. And by growth I don't mean my height or my weight, I mean my hips getting wider and rounder, the embarrassing hair in "certain" places, and of course those two small perky objects that had formed on my chest. At first, I was kinda happy, I was already one of the first girls in my class growing breasts so felt like I was becoming a grown up. But then I started getting all these weird looks from a few boys in my class. Then there were the other girls in my class who started bullying me. At first I didn't know why, but later in life I realized it was probably because I was growing faster than them and thus becoming more popular with the boys, despite not wanting that kind of "popularity" to begin with.

Basically, life just got a little worse for me during this time. As I look back on it now, I really thank God for Huey being in my life. Without him, things would have been a lot more difficult and I don't know where I'd be right now. I got through every day because he was there, he was my prince, even if he didn't particularly care for me all that much. I wonder if he really knows how big of an impact he had on my life? Probably not.

Hm, I specifically remember of a particular day where Huey actually noticed my 'growth'. It was during the spring season, and I had dragged him to the mall to go shopping with me. He put up a fight about it, but me whining and Mr. Freeman threatening him eventually got him to cave in. I gotta say this was one of my more 'memorable' moments with Huey Freeman.

"Remind me," Huey groaned as we circled around the stoor. "Exactly what am I doing here again?"

"I need your help," I had told him with a big smile. "Mommy says that since I'm changing a lot faster than normal, I need bigger things."

"And that's why I'm standing in a womens underwear store?" he asked me, crossing his arms. "Jazmine, certainly you could have brought someone else with you? Like Sarah? Or Tom maybe? Or even Cindy?"

"Mommy's busy right now and I didn't want to bother her," I explained. "We _both_ know why I can't bring Daddy here, and Cindy wouldn't be much help because he likes wearing boys clothes. Besides, Mr. Freeman said you had to come with me remember?"

Huey sighed but nodded in agreement, he then scowled and turned away from me. "Fine then but after this I'm calling Grandad to pick us up."

I just shrugged and began looking for what I wanted. It was easy to see that the more underwear we looked at the more embarrassed Huey became, he was so cute back then when he blushed even if it was barely noticeable. To be honest, he's still cute even when he does it now. "What do you think Huey? Pink or blue?" I'd asked him wanting to see him blush more.

He arched his eyebrow at me in confusion. "What does it matter? Just pick one, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"Come on," I whined. "Just take a look, which one suits me better?"

"No one's even going to see them."

"So? That doesn't mean I shouldn't look good in them."

Huey rolled his eyes, which I knew meant that he was giving in, and said "Pink."

"Why pink?"

"Oh come on-"

"I just wanna know what you think," I gave him my biggest smile. "Or are you too embarrassed to tell me?"

Huey folded his arms and turned to face away from me. "I just think pink is the right color for you, the same way black is my color."

"Actually I think you'd look much better in-"

"Jazmine, just try the damn underwear on."

"Yessir!"

I skipped over to the changing room and began to remove my clothes. Around the time I slid off my shirt, a devious thought crossed my mind and for some reason I decided to play a cruel joke on him. Maybe it was because we had gotten a bit friendlier (at least I thought so) or maybe I was just in a devious mood, all I know is, I wanted to see Huey freak out. So I let out a small scream, one that wasn't loud enough for anyone other than him to hear.

"What?" came his voice from behind the door sounding rather annoyed.

"H-Huey, I'm bleeding!"

"What?" That one sounded a lot more concerned. "Bleeding? Did you cut yourself or something?"

"N-No..." I had to keep myself from grinning at my good voice acting skills. "I'm bleeding...d-down there."

I snickered to myself when I heard silence on the other end, I'd figured he had probably passed out or something. Deciding that was enough, I began removing the rest of my clothes but the door suddenly flew open revealing Huey standing there. His eyes were wide open and he was panting really hard as if he'd just ran a mile, in his hands were a box of tampons that I had no idea where he got from.

"J-Jazmine?" he looked at my face for a few seconds, then slowly his stare began to travel down the rest of my body, before finally stopping at the bright pink panties I was in the process of putting on. For a moment, we just stared at one another, the both of us too shocked to say anything. Finally, he dropped the box of tampons, his face suddenly flushed crimson, before a scowl took over his features.

"You're not bleeding..." he spoke. "You tricked me..."

"Y-Yeah, sorry," I mumbled. "Could you...um...close the door now?"

Huey gave a slight nod and slowly backed out of the room closing the door, but not before taking one last quick glance. I remember just standing there, feeling extremely embarrassed at the fact that was the first time someone other than my parents saw me naked, then I remember breaking out a huge grin at the realization that Huey was _staring _at me naked. It kinda felt good knowing that Huey was flustered by my prepubescent body, that he were actually a normal boy sometimes and had normal thirteen-year-old boy reactions. Of course, that didn't particularly mean he was embarrassed by me, more so than he was embarrassed by the fact that he just saw a naked girl. Either way, right after I re-dressed myself and met back with him at the cash register, he could not look me in the eye during the rest of our stay at the mall.

"Huey," I said to him as we stood outside waiting for Mr. Freeman to pick us up. "You really like pink don't you?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Thirteen was not only the age where I got more independent, it was also the age where I began to feel a lot more...perverted. Today, I'd like to think of myself as a woman who likes anything sexual from peeping on guys to full on intercourse. Now, by no means am I a slut or anything, I still only prefer sex with one person and with the one person I love, I'm just very active when it comes to sex. And at the age of thirteen is when I started to become that "active" person.<p>

There was one incident a few months after Huey saw me naked at the mall, and probably burned the image in his brain with his constant staring at me, things began to get pretty awkward around us. He wasn't really flustered or anything like that, but he would never look at me directly in the eyes nor would he come within three feet of me, not that he ever did that at first, it was just more obvious now. I was worried at first that this would ruin any chances I had with him, but I eventually realized that he was just having a normal reaction to the situation. Now, my particular reaction wasn't so normal, unless you consider wanting to see your friend naked after he saw you a normal reaction for a thirteen-year-old girl. I couldn't help it though, I was so curious about Huey's naked body. Was it smooth like mine? Did he have a six-pack? But among all the questions, there was one thing I _definitely _wanted to see, and I was determined as hell to see it.

"Jazmine," Huey glared at me as I triumphantly ran circles around him. "Give it back, right now."

"Like I said, you're gonna have to catch me if you want it!"

Earlier that day, I had begun my scheme to see Huey naked. It all started with me asking him an innocent request to go to the park with me on this particular hot summer day, he declined (of course) and wanted to polish his katana that he'd just used on Riley. One thing led to another, and the next thing you know I'm running away from him with his weapon while he chases me around the block.

"Jazmine!" he started running toward me again at his full speed, which is pretty damn fast mind you. Luckily I happened to be faster than him so I managed to continue outrunning him while he chased me down the street.

"Jazmine..." He was right where I wanted him, hands on his knees and about to pass out. "Give it...back..."

"That can't be all you've got, Freeman," I smirked at him. "How can you expect to continue your work as a domestic terrorist if you can't catch a little girl?"

"I'm...retired..." he breathed. "And just because I'm black doesn't mean I can run like a gazelle."

"Well you'll have to if you want your sword back." I needed just little more and I'd be ready to move to the next phase of the plan.

"Jazmine!" he started running again, building up the sweat that poured from his body...perfect. At that point, I decided enough was enough and slowed up a bit, just enough for him to tackle me into the grass. We wrestled a bit, before he finally pinned my hands above my head. I sort of enjoyed the feeling of him pinning me down, at the time I didn't know why, and it would take a few years down the road before I would figure _that _out. But I digress.

"Heehee, you caught me," I sang holding up his sword. "And here's your reward."

I don't really think I'll ever forget how pissed off he looked as he snatched his weapon out of my grasp. "I was just having fun," I giggled. "Come on, you have to admit it was fun."

"Your idea of fun is gonna give me a heart attack."

"You have an old man body," I laughed as he released my hands. I gave him an apologetic smile, but he returned it with scoff. "Okay, Mr. Grumpy-pants, you can have a second reward."

Before he could react, I sat up and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, which was more than enough to make him push me away and jump back to his feet.

"What's with you today?" he growled at me. "You're acting more hyper than usual."

I smiled even wider. "I'm always hyper when I'm with you Huey, you're just so fun to mess with." He rolled his eyes and began heading back toward his house. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Home, I need a shower after all the running you had me do."

As he headed back into his home, my good girl smile was suddenly replaced by my bad girl smile. "Perfect."

Now, mind you, I was only thirteen years old (and a lot more naiive and innocent than the average thirteen year old), so there wasn't anything _too_ extreme going on in my head at the moment. But the thought of seeing the guy I was crushing on butt naked kinda...excited me a bit, not in _that _way, not yet at least. As I entered the Freeman house, I heard the bathroom door shut meaning Huey was in a rush to take a shower, and knowing him and his weird habits, he wouldn't be locking the door. Making sure no one was around, I slowly crept up to the door and listened to the water running.

"Alright Freeman," I smiled, opening the door slowly and stepping in. "Time to see whatcha got."

As fast as I could, I tore open the shower curtain and locked my eyes on the prize. However, I quickly realized that I had not completely thought the plan through, forgetting the small detail that there was another Freeman boy in the house. "Dayum bitch!" Riley yelled pulling the curtains back. "Can't a nigga take a shower 'round here without someone tryin' to look at his shit?!"

"R-Riley?!" I stumbled backwards onto the floor and let out a terrified scream, that was something I did not want to see.

"What the hell's going on down here?" Huey came into the bathroom, his eyes looked toward me then to Riley. "Jazmine? What are you doing?"

"I was...I..." I couldn't get the words right as the image of the naked eleven-year-old was stuck in my mind. "Why aren't you showering?!"

"Riley was already getting in so I had to wait," Huey shrugged. "What I want to know is, why did you come in here knowing that someone was in the shower?"

"Because I was trying to see your _thing_!" I had blurted out before covering my mouth. "I-I mean..." The pure shock and confusion on his face was enough to make me instantly feel stupid, without a word, Huey simply left the bathroom shaking his head at me.

"Aww," I groaned, hanging my head in shame. "I am such an idiot."

I looked toward Riley, who stared back at me before snickering "You a freak, girl."

**A/N: Hello everybody! Where the hell have I been? Well I just don't know. Hopefully you guys didn't drop this story and are still interested in it. Hope you all enjoy, wish I had more to say but until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


End file.
